Snow
by The sweetheart
Summary: What a little snow can do? YAOI Puzzleshippling ONE-SHOT.


Hey guys this is my first fic with a lemon so I'm sorry if it's not what you experted. :)

_**If you don't like lemons or you aren't old enough , don't read between the bold.**_

~~ _Snow _

It was winter and the snow was falling quietly and kids were playing happily.

Trowing snow balls at each other or building a snowman.  
>A try-colored teen was at the door taping his foot.<br>He was short, had big amethyst eyes and his hair was black in the middle purple tips and blond bangs were falling over his face.

He was dressed in a brown coat, a scarf and snow shoes.  
>"Come on Yami." the small teen said a little impatient.<br>"Hold on a sec Yugi." a voice called from somewhere in the house. Yugi rolled his eyes.  
>In a minute a teen that looked like Yugi appeared.<br>Well there were a few differences.  
>Yami had try-colored hair too , but his had crimson tips and tree blond bangs were sticking up in his hair. He had crimson eyes and his figure was well build.<br>A small blush appeared on Yugis face, but he turned his head to the side , before Yami could see it.  
>Yami looked around. This was his firs Christmas having his own body.<br>The pharaoh studies his surrounding and clear happiness was written all over his face.  
>Yugi smiled at that. Somewhere on the way he had started to develop feeing for the Pharaoh.<br>He had spaced out and suddenly he heard a loud 'ow'.  
>Yugi looked and saw Yami brushing snow out of his face and a laud laughter was heard.<br>Yugi looked up and saw Joey laughing so hard that tears were falling down his eyes.  
>Joey was tall, blond , honey brown eyes and a 'mess with my friends , you'll mess with me' attitude.<br>Poor Joey, Yami was glaring at him and the sennen eyes started to glow on his forehead.  
>"Why you little-" Yami was cut of two small hands , who were holding his hand.<br>When Yami saw Yugi concerned and frightened eyes he immediately relaxed and smiled at Yugi.  
>"You know you have a big calming effect on people." Yami said. Yugi giggle.<br>"I've been told that." Yugi said looking Yami in the eyes. For a few seconds they got lost in each others eyes until  
>"Hey are you going to make googly(AN: it's spelled this way right?) eyes all day or are we gonna build a snowman." Joey said. Yami glared at him again. Yugi blushed.  
>"Let's go Yami." Yugi said and pulled Yami.<br>'_Darn it I was so close.'_Yami thought and groaned.

******  
>It was evening now and they went back inside after saying their goodbyes with Joey.<br>They were both soaked wet and cold.  
>"Yugi , you go first in the shower." Yami said taking of his wet coat.<br>"You sure? I mean your more wet then me." Yugi said , taking off his coat too. Yami smirked.  
>"I'm sure. Unless you want to take a bath together." Yami said , starting to unbutton his shirt. Yugi blushed.<br>"N-no. I... I'm going." Yugi said and bolted up the stairs.  
>'<em>Why the hell is it so hart?<em>' Yami thought.  
>Yami walked up the stairs and didn't hear the shower running , but heard a wet shirt being thrown to the floor. Yami grinned.<p>

He coughed out loud, for Yugi to hear. The movement in the bathroom stopped. After a second the door was opened, revealing Yugi with only a towel on his hips.  
>Yami smirked.<br>'_Knew it.' _Yami thought and looked at Yugi who was blushing.  
>Yami looked at Yugi, he had a small but slim body. Yami couldn't help his thoughts going to the gutter.<br>"Y-Yami w-wo-uld y-you li-l-like to t-take a-a s-sho-w-er wi-th m-me?" Yugi barely managed to say. Yami smirked.  
>"Of course Aubou." Yami said stepping in the bathroom and locking the door.<br>Yugi went to the tub and checked the water. Then he turned around and saw Yami naked. He looked at Yami until hes eyes travel lower and his eyes widened.  
>"Like what you see Aubou?" Yami asked seductively.<br>Yugi by now was red as a tomato.  
>Yugi couldn't look away , Yami had trapped his with his eyes, his breath hitched. Yami was coming closer and closer, swaying his hips. Yugi had backed up against the wall.<br>Yami put both hands on each side of Yugis head , so he wouldn't escape.  
>"Y-am-mi?" Yugi barely managed to say.<br>"What is is aubou?" Yami whispered in Yugis ear, which made the teen shiver. Yami enjoying the reaction he was getting from his little one , he started hipping on Yugis ear.  
>Yugi gasped and a little moan escaped his lips.<br>'_ I have a feeling that we are lucky that Grandpa isn't here' _Yugi thought.  
>Suddenly light kisses were caressing his neck, Yugi moaned in pleasure. Yami moved back to his ear.<br>"You like that eh?" Yami asked , blowing lightly in Yugis ear , witch earned another moan.  
>Yugi slowly nodded. Yami smirked and trailed down Yugis neck , earing a few moans and sucking on the milky white skin , then he placed kissed up to his jaw until her reached Yugis lips.<br>He looked in to the amethyst jewelry eyes, witch were lightly dazed. A few seconds later Yugi looked at Yamis crimson eyes.  
>"Yugi, since the day you solved the millennium puzzle, I have been in love with you. I have wanted you. Yugi I love you." Yami said and with ought giving Yugi time to reply , he crushed their lips together, Yugi immediately returned the kiss. A tongue brushed over Yugis lower lip ,asking for entrance. Yugi parted his lips and Yamis tongue started to explore Yugis mouth ,then Yami provoked Yugi tongue to start a battle, by lightly biting it. The battle for dominance was won by Yami.<br>After a few minutes when oxigen was needed, they parted. Yami put his forehead on Yugis.  
>Both were panting and looking at each others eyes.<br>When their breathing started to normalize, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yamis neck.  
>"I love you too." Amethyst was looking at crimson, both teens had lust, love and need shown in their eyes.<br>Yugi then crushed their lips together , both kissing the other hungrily.  
><em><strong>(Lemon starts here)<strong>_  
>Yami then slipped his hands on Yugis chest , trailing one hinger over Yugi right nipple. Yugi moaned in Yamis mouth. Yami then with his other hand pulled lightly on Yugis nipple , earning another moan.<br>Yami then slipped his hands lower and touched Yugis manhood. Yugi broke away and gasped and moaned.  
>"You like that?" Yami purred in Yugis ear, pushing his hand over Yugis manhood more forcefully. Yugi moaned louder and he swore that he saw starts.<br>"Oh god yes, yes." Yugi said and moaned again. Yami smirked.  
>He removed Yugis towel and Yugi gasped from the sudden cold air, hitting his groin.<br>Yugis erection was hard and by now painful.  
>Speaking of that Yami too was very hard.<br>Yami then pushed their hips together , causing their erections to touch , with made them moan very loud and send pleasure all over their body's.  
>"Oh god, Yami, oh, take me , take me now." Yugi said, with a voice full on need.<br>Yami looked at Yugis eyes ,with were clouded with lust.  
>"Of course Aubou, whatever you want." Yami said and picked up Yugi bryghtal style.<br>Yugi was surprised , but leaned on Yamis chest.  
>Yami used his power to unlock the door and stepped in the hallway, he then haded to Yugis room ,which was closer and again he opened the door with his power. He threw Yugi on the bed and he yelped in surprise.<br>"You could have been more gentle." Yugi said, Yami climbed on to of him.  
>"You want me to be gentle." Yami asked and grinned their hips together again. Yugi moaned.<br>"Oh, god, Yami stop teasing me." Yugi said and ghosted his small hands over Yamis chest. He then slipped his hand lower and got Yamis erection in his hands. Yami gasped and moaned. Yugi started pumping Yamis already hard erection. Yami moaned again and grabbed Yugis hands.  
>"Don't I want to be in you when I cum." Yami said and Yugi blushed.<br>Yami then leaned down and kissed Yugi again ,he then started to kiss down Yugis neck, biting and sucking leaving marks and getting sweet moans from his aubou.  
>Yami licked over Yugis chest and then licked one nipple, earning a loud moan from Yugi.<br>The teen then bit lightly on Yugi nipple earning a gasp and a moan.  
>When the nipple was hard , he gave the other one the same treatment , he then licked down Yugis stomach and dipped his tongue in Yugis belly button a couple of times. With one hand he massaged Yugi balls , getting a very loud moan from Yugi. Yami smirked.<br>Then he licked his balls and Yugi moaned again more louder, then he licked over Yugi dick hitting all the right spots and getting sweet moans from Yugi.  
>Then he licked Yugis tip , which send him in to a wave of pleasure and he cried out.<br>"Yami" he said and tangled his hand in Yamis hair.  
>Yami then took Yugi in his mouth, and gasped by the sudden heat engulfing his member.<br>Yugi cried out Yamis name in pleasure. Yami then smirked.  
>He started humming a song witch send Yugi over the edge and with a loud cry of Yamis name , Yugi released in Yami mouth.<br>Yami swallowed Yugi release and looked at Yugi.  
>He was panting heavily , and his eyes clouded, and sweat running down his body.<br>Yamis erection gave a painful throb.  
>"Yugi , do you have anything to use for lubricant?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded.<br>"In the night stand." Yugi said through a few pants.

Yami pulled out from the drawer a chocolate flavored lubricant. Yami loved chocolate. Yami coated tree fingers and looked at Yugi, who nodded in approval.  
>Yami circled around Yugi entrance to lessen him up, then he slipped one finger inside, past the tight ring of muscles. Yugi hissed and tensed up.<br>"Relax ,Aubou." Yami said and Yugi relaxed a little. Yami then started to move his finger in and out. Then he added a second finger and Yugi winced in pain.  
>"Shh, relax." Yami said and kissed Yugi, to take his ming off of the pain.<br>Yami started to move his fingers in a scissoring motion , when Yugi relaxed. Yugi cried out in pain in Yamis mouth. When Yugi relaxed a little more , Yami slipped a third finger and Yugi gave out a low scream.  
>"Relax, just relax Yugi." Yami said stroking Yugis hair. Yugi relaxed a little an Yami started to move his fingers. Yami then smirked, he started searching for Yugis sweet spot.<br>His fingers brushed over something witch made Yugi cry out in pleasure.  
>"Found it." Yami said and brushed it a couple of more times, before taking out his fingers.<br>Yugi hisses at the loss of the fingers.  
>"Don't worry little one , you'll get what you want soon enough." Yami said and coated his member with the lubricant.<br>He then positioned himself at Yugis entrance.  
>"You ready?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded.<br>Yami slowly slipped inside , barely controlling himself , not to slam fast and hard in to his aubou.  
>Yugi gave out pained cries and tears slipped down his eyes.<br>"Relax." Yami said. Ones fully inside, Yami kissed away the tears and waited for Yugi to adjust.  
>In a minute Yugi , started to move his hips , getting Yami to start moving. Yami pulled out , only the tip was left inside and then slammed back in. Yugi gave out a moand and wrapped his legs around Yamis wrist.<br>After a few minutes Yami had gotten bored of the slow pace. Yugi started to trust back and making Yami to go faster.  
>"Do you want it fast and hard?" Yami asked grinning.<br>"Oh, god yes , yes fuck me like there is no tomorrow." Yugi said and tried making Yami go faster.  
>Yami was such a tease.<br>"As you wish." Yami said and started to trust deeper and harder, making Yugi moan louder and scream. Yami then started hitting Yugis prostate every time, making Yugi scream in pleasure.  
>Yami then grabbed Yugis newly hardened member and started to pump it ,in time with his trust.<br>Yugi screamed and moaned and after a few more trust Yugi screamed.  
>"YAMI." Yugi screamed as he released over, both their chest , after a few more trust Yami felt Yugis walls clench around his member , witch send him over the edge.<br>"YUGI." he screamed and released deep inside Yugi and fell on his chest.  
>Both teens were panting and breathing heavily.<br>After a few minutes , they calmed down and Yami pulled away.  
>"I love you." he said , looking Yugi in the eyes.<br>"I love you too." Yugi said and they kissed a very passionate kiss. After a couple of minutes they broke apart.  
>"Up for another round?" Yami asked smirking. Yugi looked at him with sleepy eyes.<br>"You said to fuck you like there is no tomorrow." Yami said and leaned down. Yugi eyes suddenly perked up.  
>"I said that , didn't I?" Yugi asked , his voice full of lust. Yami nodded. Yugi grinned and switched their positions. Now Yugi was on top.<br>"Then let's make the most out of it." he said and started to suck and nip at Yamis chest.  
>The rest of the night was spend in passion.<p>

So I don't know where this came from.  
>Well actually I was watching a movie and it was Christmas there and this came to my head.<br>I'm sorry if it's not as good as you expected , but this is my first lemon fic, so forgive me ^^"  
>Anyway R&amp;R .:)<p> 


End file.
